


That 0 effort Moonbyul oneshot

by jingabitch



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hook-Up, Implied facesitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingabitch/pseuds/jingabitch
Summary: you get picked up at a bar
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Original Character(s), Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader, moonbyul/you
Kudos: 13





	That 0 effort Moonbyul oneshot

You sighed as you stared yourself down in the office mirror, leaning in to apply the bold red lip colour. You had to be careful with it – if you made a mistake, that would be a perfect way to cap off this shitty week, you thought. After being yelled at by your useless client and then by your boss for not being quick enough at building that bullshit case to get him out of that sexual harassment lawsuit that he _clearly_ deserved, what you really needed was to get absolutely shitfaced drunk tonight, you decided, staring yourself in the mirror as you ran your fingers through your hair, releasing it from the tight bun that had no doubt been contributing to your headache today.

Popping open a few more buttons of your crisp white button-down blouse, you reached in to rearrange your tits to maximize your cleavage. You weren’t exactly planning to hook up with anyone, but the girls needed some airtime too.

Satisfied with your appearance now, you headed to the bar just a block away from your office. The bartender was, by this point, familiar with you, and put a glass of whiskey in front of you before you even ordered.

“Thanks,” you nodded, sliding him your card to start your tab.

“Rough week?” he asked sympathetically.

You shrugged. “Same old.” It really was. Your days were mostly spent getting rich people out of messes caused by their cavalier disregard for other people, which really hadn’t been what you’d thought your life was going to be like after graduating law school, but it paid your bills (and your hefty student loans).

The whiskey burned going down, but you relished it. Just one sip seemed to help the stress of the week melt away, and you slipped your heels out of your pumps, letting them dangle from your toes as you rotated your head, working the kinks out of your neck.

As you scrolled through Instagram, enjoying reading something that wasn’t your cases, you absently sipped at your whiskey, finishing the rest of it. Just as you were setting your empty glass down, the bartender placed another glass next to the old one, and you looked up, surprised.

“Looks like you’ve taken someone’s fancy,” he told you, grinning as he did a chin jut in the direction of your mysterious benefactor.

Picking up the fresh drink, you turned to look for the guy who’d sent you the drink. This happened almost every time you were here, and while you could do without the attention, you loved the free booze.

To your surprise, however, it wasn’t a guy who made eye contact with you. It was a woman, dressed in an oversized blazer and trousers, her long silver hair spilling over her shoulders. She raised her own shot glass up to you and winked. It was overdone, definitely bordering on sleazy, but inexplicably, it worked on you. Raising your own drink back at her, you winked back before bringing the glass to your lips.

She moved fast, and when you put your glass back down on the counter, she was standing beside you. “Hey,” she greeted, her voice surprisingly husky. She rested her elbows against the counter and folded her arms, turning her head slightly to look at you more directly.

“Hello,” you greeted. You had to admit, the sound of her voice sent shivers down your spine. Helpless to suppress the instinct, your teeth sank into your lower lip as your gaze met hers.

“I’m Byulyi,” she introduced herself, before signalling to the bartender that she wanted another round.

“Y/n,” you said, strangely shy. Byulyi’s gaze was so intense that you couldn’t help but lower your own, tucking your hair behind your ear self-consciously.

“That’s such a pretty name,” she said, her hand following yours and caressing the side of your face.

Knowing that all of this was a bit didn’t render you immune to her charm. The same attitude that you would find so off-putting in a man was suddenly enchanting to you, as if you’d never been chatted up by some greasy guy before.

“Thank you,” you said, biting your lip as heat flared on your cheeks.

“A pretty name for a pretty girl,” she continued in a low voice, her face close to yours, your foreheads almost touching.

You giggled at the line, then almost clapped your hand over your mouth in horror. You had a law degree and a position as an associate at a big four firm. Barely a year into your career, people were already whispering about you making partner. You hadn’t giggled in almost ten years. What was going on with you?

Desperate to shift the balance of power in this interaction, you blurted out, “You’re pretty too,” leaning infinitesimally closer as you reached out, winding your fingers through the belt loops on her trousers to pull her closer to you.

Her jaw loosened slightly, surprised at how forward you were all of a sudden. You grinned as you looked her dead in the eye, daring her without words to kiss you.

She leaned in, your eyes fluttered shut, and…

The sound of the glass slamming down against the counter shocked the both of you, and you turned back towards the countertop, your eyes widening as you saw the bartender, who’d put Byulyi’s shot down in front of you.

“Ladies,” he said, clearly barely suppressing a laugh. “Feel free to go ahead, but you should know that you’re attracting quite the audience.”

You slung your arm around the back of Byulyi’s neck and rested your temple on her chest as you turned to see what he meant, your legs swinging slightly as they dangled from the stool. Her arms came up around you, helping to support you as she too looked over.

You shouldn’t have been as surprised as you were to see almost everyone in the bar staring at you, slack-jawed.

“Oops,” you said, flashing a sheepish smile up at Byulyi. Charmed, she smiled back at you.

“Shall we get out of here?” she asked, biting her lip suggestively, and you nodded, resisting the urge to kiss her again.

You both turned back to the bar to down your drinks, and you called for the bill, rooting around in your bag for your wallet. Before you could put your card down, however, Byulyi stopped you, putting her hand over your bill.

“Let me,” she said, ignoring your protests, and paid for both tabs herself.

“You know, you really didn’t have to do that,” you said mildly as you slid off the high stool. You would usually have been more upset and annoyed by someone being so presumptuous and overbearing, but she had a way of getting past your defenses.

“I know, but I wanted to,” she told you, her arm sliding around your waist. The way she kneaded the curve of your body with her hand, almost groping you, should have irritated you, but instead you found yourself leaning further into her.

The cab ride back to her place was filled with tension. You were too self-conscious to make out with her in the backseat of the car, with a stranger sitting mere inches away from you, so instead you buckled yourself into one of the seats, leaning against the door in an effort to stay out of arm’s reach.

The glower she sent your way sent chills down your spine – you knew you would pay for this later. The thought of how she might punish you for being a tease had your panties slick, your thighs rubbing against each other in a manner that you hoped was subtle enough to go undetected.

Her slow smirk let you know that she had, in fact, noticed, and how sexy she looked with that expression had you biting your lip as a fresh gush flooded your panties again.

God, could this Uber be driving any slower?!

You were barely cognizant of where the car was going, but when you looked out the window in a last-ditch attempt to not get sucked into Byulyi’s magnetic presence and scramble into her lap, you noticed the neighbourhood you were in. Holy shit, you thought, gaping out the window. This was a fancy part of town, full of expensive condominiums. One of the partners at your firm lived here, and he had a doorman and a private elevator – you’d seen it once when you came to deliver some documents on a Sunday.

Pulling up at the security post of a gated apartment complex, the Uber driver rolled down his window and the backseat one. Byulyi waved at the security guard, and he let you through.

You weren’t done gawking yet when the car pulled up at the drop-off point and Byulyi unsnapped her seatbelt and got out of the car. Between your shock and the alcohol, it took a moment for things to click in your mind, but then you followed her out.

If Byulyi hadn’t saved you by grabbing you and slamming you up against the wall, you would probably have said something embarrassing. Instead, you put your mouth to better use quickly by kissing her back, her tongue sliding against yours in a way that made you clench on yourself, almost shuddering.

“Fuck,” she swore, groping your breast over your blouse. You burrowed your hands under her blazer, and were about to pull her shirt out from her trousers when she pulled away, leaving you slightly disoriented.

She swore again, looking at you blinking at her with a pout settling over your features. Your lips were swollen and messy, your hair tumbling over your shoulders, and your skirt hiked around your thighs from the way you’d wrapped one leg around her. You looked, in a word, debauched.

“Let’s go,” she said roughly, clearing her throat and taking your hand again. You let her lead you to the elevators, leaning against the wall and watching with half-lidded eyes as she pressed the button for the top floor.

You rested your chin on her shoulder and wrapped your arms around her, watching as she used her fingerprint to open the door. As the heavy wooden door swung open, you half-tumbled into the apartment, not that you cared very much as she was immediately on you again.

Carelessly, you dropped your bag and kicked off your heels, too absorbed in getting her out of those clothes. The blazer fell onto the ground together with your scattered items, and you pushed her further into the apartment before attacking her belt. Not to be outdone, she was equally busy unbuttoning your blouse. Had she been a man, you might have worried about your buttons popping off – you did _not_ have time to sew them back on – but even though she was in a rush, her fingers were nimble and dexterous.

Shrugging the blouse off, you immediately reached around her to unsnap her bra, pulling it off her and dropping it in the hallway. You had to pause then to pay homage to her gorgeous tits, all pale, snowy white skin topped with dark brown nipples. Pushing her against the wall, you dipped your head to suck one into your mouth, while your hands busied themselves with getting her out of her pants.

Her fingers speared through your hair, gripping it tightly as you lavished attention on first one, then the other breast. Finally, you managed to get her pants undone, and you hooked your fingers in her panties to pull them off, together with her trousers.

Looking up at her with a smirk, you dropped to your knees, urging her to step out of the pooled fabric around her ankles. For some unknowable reason, you were still wearing your pencil skirt, and you hiked it up around your hips as you spread your knees, your fingers worming into your panties to find your clit among the soaked folds as you lowered your head to her pussy.

Before you dived in, you took a second to appreciate how pretty it was, how good it smelled. You were sure your lashes fluttered a little, almost overwhelmed by the enormity of this experience, the privilege of getting to kneel before this goddess and taste her pussy.

Seeing your over-the-top reaction must have made her impatient, because before you could do anything more, she grabbed your head again and pushed you into her pussy, smearing the juices over your face.

“Fuck, yes, slut,” she groaned as you took the hint and started licking her enthusiastically. She did taste amazing, sweet and salty all at once, a heady flavour that coated your tongue. You worked your clit furiously as you ran your tongue over hers, looking up at her almost worshipfully as she thrust her hips in your face, working herself back and forth over your tongue with small, rhythmic motions as her hand held your head firmly in place.

It didn’t take long for her to cum with how worked up you both were, and the sensation of her orgasming on your tongue as she filled your mouth with cream had you shuddering as you came too.

In the aftermath, she let go of your head, helping you up as you pulled your soaked fingers out of your panties. Her gaze captured yours as she took your hand, putting your fingers into her mouth. You bit your lip helplessly as you felt her tongue slide around the appendages, instantly growing aroused again.

“That’s good,” she purred when she’d gotten every bit of your slick off your fingers. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to taste it from the source.”

This time, you were in less of a hurry, and she actually took the time to lead you to the bedroom, pulling off your skirt and your pathetically soaked panties on the way. Your body had barely touched the mattress, though, before she was crawling onto the bed after you, pushing your legs apart and lowering her head to you.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, wanting to watch her go down on you, but the combination of her skilled tongue and magic fingers was soon too much for you, and you collapsed back onto the mattress, your toes curling into the bedspread as you closed your eyes against the sensations, your hips jerking slightly as you panted and cried out.

Her tongue was stimulating your clit as her fingers hit your g-spot unerringly, over and over again, and it proved to be too much as you came for a second time, your back arching off the mattress as you clenched down on her fingers repeatedly, screaming her name as you orgasmed.

“Wow,” you breathed as you opened your eyes, watching as she propped herself up on her elbows, grinning at you smugly. “That was amazing.”

“I know,” she said, almost gloating. You supposed that was fair, given the way you’d squirted all over her face. Her silver hair was darker at some parts now, hanging more heavily around her face.

“Let me return the favour?” you asked, holding your hand out to her. She got up on her knees and took it. You locked your fingers with hers and tugged until she got the message, shuffling up the bed.

“You sure about this?” she asked, hovering above your face with one knee on either side of your head. You nodded emphatically, and she bent down to kiss you deeply. You could smell and taste yourself all over her face, and the idea of it just made you want more.

Placing her hands on the mattress above your head for balance, she lowered herself to your face, and your arms went around her thighs, holding her in place.


End file.
